megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Ginza
Ginza (銀座) is a recurring location in the series. History is a district of Chūō, Tokyo, located south of Yaesu and Kyōbashi, west of Tsukiji, east of Yūrakuchō and Uchisaiwaicho, and north of Shinbashi. It is known as an upmarket area of Tokyo with many department stores, boutiques, restaurants and coffeehouses. It is recognized as one of the most luxurious shopping destinations in the world. Many upscale designers' flagship stores are in Ginza, notably the Gucci Flagship Store. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II'' *''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' *''Persona 5'' **''Persona 5 The Animation'' Profile ''Megami Tensei II'' Ginza has become an island due to its closeness to Ground Zero, and can only be reached by showing Mora the Water Seal, which can only be obtained in Shibuya if the Witch has joined the hero's party. The optional boss Basilisk can be found in one of the basement floors, as well as the entrance to Suzuki Company Ltd. In the latter area, the hero can meet the company's president, Mr. Suzuki, if he has its business card which is given by a man also in Ginza. In Ginza's third basement, if he travels there before he defeats Pazuzu, the hero can find Lucifer encased in ice much to his surprise. After Pazuzu's defeat, the Dark Hero revives Lucifer from his prison, which Mr. Suzuki and the other NPCs in Ginza will comment on. After the confrontation with Lucifer, the hero can enter Suzuki Company Ltd.'s back area. ''Kyuyaku Megami Tensei'' Near the passage leading to Shinjuku a large pile of trash can be found. After the events at Bael's Castle, if the hero hasn't obtained the Hinokagutsuchi he can examine the heap of garbage to find 5000 Macca, 2000 Magnetite, and, if Bael was smashed as a frog, a crystal ball which will teleport the party to the Garbage Mountain. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' In Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, the Demi-Fiend travels to Ginza after hearing a rumor that Hikawa's organization, the Assembly of Nihilo, is there. After failing to infiltrate the assembly, the protagonist learns from Nyx about Nihilo's rival, the Mantra Army and their leader Gozu-Tennoh. The music in the area is a fast paced remix of the mall theme from the first Shin Megami Tensei game. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Ginza is the home territory of the Ring of Gaea. It can only be accessed after Tayama gives the protagonist the order to assassinate Yuriko. The main underground entrance is Tokyo Station, which is near Kasumigaseki, and is blocked by a Gaea Sentry with a pair of Momunofu demons in tow. More than half of Ginza's surface area is covered with toxic marsh. Its only notable locations are station fronts, underground passages and the Gaea headquarters in Tsukiji Konganji. Ginza's main intersection has a sidequest to unlock the stores carrying the game's best armor and medicine, and has the rock that was once the final National Defense Divinity, Masakado, at its very center, though this is relevant only in the Neutral path. The Gaea members at the intersection measure their power by money, and thus, a fair amount of it is needed to unlock most areas. First, the guard at the west entrance must be bribed with 5,000 macca to provide access to the West District. Within it, a man will sell Flynn a Gold Card for 10,000 macca. With it, the south entrance guard will offer the chance to acquire a Platinum Card for 50,000 macca; the card is somewhere in the South District and allows entrance into the East District. Once Flynn possesses the Platinum Card, a Challenge Quest will be posted, offering a Black Card in exchange for a Silver Coin. Having accepted the quest, a man in the West District will offer one such coin at a price of 100,000 macca. By purchasing it, Flynn unlocks the last sections of Ginza and access to the Members-Only Clubs. Rare 5-star relics spawn in this area, and Dionysus can be encountered there as part of a Challenge Quest. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Ginza remains the main operating area for the Ring of Gaea. However, since the death of Yuriko, there has been a divide in the organization between members who are still loyal to Yuriko, and those who have taken to following Maitreya. Yuriko's followers remain in Ginza but have been effectively cast out of Tsukiji Konganji, which the Maitreya Faction now occupies for itself. ''Persona 5'' Ginza is where an expensive sushi restaurant is located. The place is unlocked in July 24th, when the Phantom Thieves of Hearts decide to celebrate on the restaurant after selling Junya Kaneshiro's Treasure. The protagonist later visits there in August 31st with Futaba and Sojiro Sakura after Futaba's heart has been changed. He can also invite his friends to spend time with him there. Persona 5 The Animation In the anime adaptation of the game, Ren Amamiya visits the sushi restaurant for the first time with Yusuke Kitagawa and Akio Kawanabe, an event based on Emperor Confidant from the game. But the event with Phantom Thieves eating there to celebrate their victory from Kaneshiro doesn't happen. Ren, Futaba and Sojiro eating there after Futaba's change of heart, however, did occur. Shop items ''Megami Tensei II'' Outside Junk= |-| Mall Junk= |-| Gun= |-| Body= Male and Female armors are sold in separate shops. |-| Head= Male and Female armors are sold in separate shops. |-| Gloves= Male and Female armors are sold in separate shops. |-| Boots= Male and Female armors are sold in separate shops. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Ginza Black Market= - Swords= class="table smt4" style="text-align:center;" !Weapon !Power !Hits !Target !Effect !Price !Remarks - Fuujin Sword 211 1 1 - 33,760ћ - - Onimaru Kunitsuna 233 1 1 - 43,070ћ - } - Daggers= class="table smt4" style="text-align:center;" !Weapon !Power !Hits !Target !Effect !Price !Remarks - Traitor's Knife 147 1-2 1 - 37,350ћ - } - Spears= class="table smt4" style="text-align:center;" !Weapon !Power !Hits !Target !EFfect !Price !Remarks - Vermillion Spear 93 1-4 Multi - 37,350ћ - } - Rifles= class="table smt4" style="text-align:center;" !Rifle !Power !Hits !Target !Price !Remarks - Kunitomo Rifle 152 1 1 26,650ћ - - Wild Rifle 169 1 1 35,340ћ - } - Bazookas= class="table smt4" style="text-align:center;" !Bazooka !Power !Hits !Target !Price !Remarks - Evil Bazooka 65 1-4 Multi 22,770ћ - - BB Bazooka 74 1-4 Multi 30,840ћ - } - Machine guns= class="table smt4" style="text-align:center;" !MG !Power !Hits !Target !Price !Remarks - Magoichi Auto 87 1 All 26,650ћ - - Wild Steyr 97 1 All 35,340ћ - } - Bullets= class="table smt4" style="text-align:center;" !Round !Power !Type !Effect !Price !Remarks - Flame Rounds 60 Fire - 14,360ћ - - Frost Rounds 60 Ice - 14,360ћ - - Volt Rounds 60 Elec - 14,360ћ - - Storm Rounds 60 Force - 14,360ћ - - Hollow Points 73 Gun - 23,560ћ - } - Head= class="table smt4" style="text-align:center;" !Armor !HP !St !Dx !Ma !Ag !Lu !Price !Remarks - Black Rider +24 +5 +4 - - +4 14,360ћ - - Blood Rider +24 +5 +4 - - +4 14,360ћ - - Silver Rider +24 +5 +4 - - +4 14,360ћ - - Olive Camouflage +24 +5 +8 - - - 14,360ћ - - Sand Camouflage +24 +5 +8 - - - 14,360ћ - - Gray Camouflage +24 +5 +8 - - - 14,360ћ - } - Body= class="table smt4" style="text-align:center;" !Armor !HP !Phys !Gun !Fire !Ice !Elec !Force !Light !Dark !Price !Remarks - Black Rider +15 - - - - - - 14,360ћ - - Blood Rider +15 - - - - - - 14,360ћ - - Silver Rider +15 - - - - - - 14,360ћ - - Olive Camouflage +15 - - - - - - 14,360ћ - - Sand Camouflage +15 - - - - - - 14,360ћ - - Gray Camouflage +15 - - - - - - 14,360ћ - } - Legs= class="table smt4" style="text-align:center;" !Armor !HP !St !Dx !Ma !Ag !Lu !Price !Remarks - Black Rider +57 - - - +4 - 14,360ћ - - Blood Rider +57 - - - +4 - 14,360ћ - - Silver Rider +57 - - - +4 - 14,360ћ - - Olive Camouflage +57 - - - +4 - 14,360ћ - - Sand Camouflage +57 - - - +4 - 14,360ћ - - Gray Camouflage +57 - - - +4 - 14,360ћ - } - Acc.= class="table smt4" style="text-align:center;" !Accessory !MP !Effect !Price !Remarks - Power Earring +40 Strengthen Phys attacks 28,010ћ - - Shot Earring +40 Strengthen Gun attacks 28,010ћ - } }} |-| Members-Only Club (Items)= |-| Members-Only Club (Equipment)= - Swords= class="table smt4" style="text-align:center;" !Weapon !Power !Hits !Target !Effect !Price !Remarks - Masamune 364 1 1 - 495,000ћ - - Laevateinn 249 1-2 1 Sick 563,850ћ - } - Daggers= class="table smt4" style="text-align:center;" !Weapon !Power !Hits !Target !Effect !Price !Remarks - Cursed Muramasa 220 1-2 1 Poison 455,850ћ - - Sol Knife 237 1-2 1 - 468,720ћ - } - Blunt= class="table smt4" style="text-align:center;" !Weapon !Power !Hits !Hit% !Target !Effect !Price !Remarks - Mjolnir 356 1 Low 1 Bind 508,410ћ - - Frost Scepter 305 1 Low All Panic 578,160ћ - } - Spears= class="table smt4" style="text-align:center;" !Weapon !Power !Hits !Target !EFfect !Price !Remarks - Gungnir 144 1-4 Multi - 443,160ћ - - Dragonfly Slicer 136 2-4 Multi - 578,160ћ - - Ame-no-nuboko 149 1-5 Multi - 731,160ћ - } - Rifles= class="table smt4" style="text-align:center;" !Rifle !Power !Hits !Target !Price !Remarks - XYZ Rifle 241 1 1 322,980ћ - - Light Gun 138 2 1 444,480ћ - } - Bazookas= class="table smt4" style="text-align:center;" !Bazooka !Power !Hits !Target !Price !Remarks - Bolt Bazooka 106 1-4 Multi 295,650ћ - - Clear Bazooka 123 1-4 Multi 412,290ћ - } - Machine guns= class="table smt4" style="text-align:center;" !MG !Power !Hits !Target !Price !Remarks - XYZ Machinegun 138 1 All 322,980ћ - - Light Machinegun 158 1 All 444,480ћ - } - Bullets= class="table smt4" style="text-align:center;" !Round !Power !Type !Effect !Price !Remarks - Hephaestus Rounds 111 Fire - 254,200ћ - - Poseidon Rounds 111 Ice - 254,200ћ - - Zeus Rounds 111 Elec - 254,200ћ - - Hermes Rounds 111 Force - 254,200ћ - - Shinno Rounds 105 Gun KO 254,200 - - Tenma Rounds 117 Gun - 289,080ћ - - Almighty Rounds 20 Almighty - 442,120ћ - } - Head= class="table smt4" style="text-align:center;" !Armor !HP !St !Dx !Ma !Ag !Lu !Price !Remarks - Daimyo Kintoku +48 +8 +8 +8 -2 - 289,080ћ - - Daimyo Mokutoku +48 +8 +8 +8 -2 - 289,080ћ - - Daimyo Katoku +48 +8 +8 +8 -2 - 289,080ћ - - Dark Stealth +48 +4 +7 +4 - +7 289,080ћ - - Sky Stealth +48 +4 +7 +4 - +7 289,080ћ - - Red Stealth +48 +4 +7 +4 - +7 289,080ћ - - Demonica Suit +48 +5 +6 +6 - +5 289,080ћ - - R Scorpion +53 - +6 +9 - +7 365,580ћ - - Genke Rindo +53 +9 +9 +4 - - 365,580ћ - - Celtic White +53 +7 +7 +8 - - 365,850ћ - - Nibelungen +53 +9 +4 +4 - +5 365,850ћ - } - Body= class="table smt4" style="text-align:center;" !Armor !HP !Phys !Gun !Fire !Ice !Elec !Force !Light !Dark !Price !Remarks - Daimyo Kintoku +29 - - - - Rp - - 289,080ћ - - Daimyo Mokutoku +29 - - Rp - - - - 289,080ћ - - Daimyo Katoku +29 - - Rp - - - - 289,080ћ - - Dark Stealth +29 - - - Nu - - 289,080ћ - - Sky Stealth +29 - - Nu - - - 289,080ћ - - Red Stealth +29 - - - Nu - - 289,080ћ - - Demonica Suit +29 - Nu - - - - - - 289,080ћ - - R Scorpion +32 - - - - - Nu 365,580ћ - - Genke Rindo +32 - Rp - - - - Nu 365,580ћ - - Celtic White +32 Rp Nu 365,080ћ - - Nibelungen +32 Rp Nu 365,080ћ - } - Legs= class="table smt4" style="text-align:center;" !Armor !HP !St !Dx !Ma !Ag !Lu !Price !Remarks - Daimyo Kintoku +114 - - - +7 - 289,080ћ - - Daimyo Mokutoku +114 - - - +7 - 289,080ћ - - Daimyo Katoku +114 - - - +7 - 289,080ћ - - Dark Stealth +114 - - - +7 - 289,080ћ - - Sky Stealth +114 - - - +7 - 289,080ћ - - Red Stealth +114 - - - +7 - 289,080ћ - - Demonica Suit +114 - - - +7 - 289,080ћ - - R Scorpion +126 - - - +7 - 365,580ћ - - Genke Rindo +126 - - - +7 - 365,580ћ - - Celtic White +126 - - - +7 - 365,580ћ - - Nibelungen +126 - - - +7 - 365,580ћ - } - Acessory= class="table smt4" style="text-align:center;" !Accessory !MP !Effect !Price !Remarks - Dark Soul +60 Revive from KO with 1 HP once per battle 286,800ћ - - Light Soul +60 Heavy counter when an ally is attacked 286,080ћ - - Sturdy Earring +63 Poison/Bind/Sick Nullify 332,370ћ - - Sharp Earring +63 Sleep/Panic Nullify 332,370ћ - - Hero Earring +63 Light/Dark:Null 332,370ћ - } }} Treasures ''Megami Tensei II'' * Mall B1F - St Incense * Main B1F - Falcon Eyes, Aquamarine * Main B2F(a) - Emerald (Gem Room) * Main B2F(b) - In Incense ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Items *Ginza - Repulse Bell *Loki's Room - 1000 Yen Bill, Pearl, Emerald, and Sapphire Note: The bold items can only be obtained during a full Kagutsuchi phase in treasure chests. Demons ''Megami Tensei II'' Ginza(a) Underground Mall and Underground until Lucifer's Prison area * Tan boxes indicate bosses. Ginza(b) Underground after Lucifer's Prison area ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |- |Human |Gaea Man |12 |182 |40 | | | | | | | | |19 |17 |13 |15 |12 |- |Jirae |Kwancha |24 |140 |154 | | | | | | | | |23 |26 |34 |22 |32 |- |Spirit |Inferno |31 |169 |187 | | | | | | | | |29 |33 |43 |28 |40 |- |Brute |Yamawaro |31 |340 |76 | | | | | | | | |43 |38 |29 |34 |28 |- |Ghost |Churel |32 |172 |190 | | | | | | | |Nu |30 |34 |44 |28 |41 |- |Snake |Yurlungur |33 |177 |196 | | | | | | | | |31 |35 |45 |29 |42 |- |Human |Gaea Woman |34 |270 |138 | | | | | | | | |37 |37 |37 |37 |37 |- |Nymph |Kikuri-Hime |36 |189 |210 | | | | | |Nu |Nu | |34 |38 |49 |32 |45 |- |Beast |Nekomata |37 |288 |148 | | |Rp | | | | | |40 |36 |36 |48 |40 |- |Vile |Mishaguji |37 |288 |148 | | | | |Rp | | |Nu |40 |40 |40 |40 |40 |- |Food |Hare of Inaba |38 |294 |151 | | | | | | | | |41 |37 |37 |50 |41 |- |Spirit |Pisaca |38 |397 |90 | | | | | |Nu | |Nu |52 |46 |35 |41 |33 |- |Fallen |Ose |38 |397 |90 | | | | | | | |Nu |52 |46 |35 |41 |33 |- |Jaki |Rakshasa |38 |397 |90 | | | | | | | | |52 |46 |35 |41 |33 |- |Yoma |Shiwanna |38 |294 |151 | | | | | | | | |41 |41 |41 |41 |41 |} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Konganji Passage }}" style="text-align:center; width:650px" !width=9%|Race !Demon !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|Lvl !width=7%|HP !width=7%|MP !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|ST !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|DX !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|MA !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|AG !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|LU |- |Femme |Strix |17 |182 |85 | |Wk | |Rs |Wk | | |Rs |27 |28 |25 |22 |13 |- |Undead |Zombie Cop |17 |201 |77 | | |Wk | | | |Wk |Nu |20 |31 |17 |24 |21 |- |Holy |Apis |18 |227 |71 | | | | | | |Rs |Wk |33 |21 |16 |20 |28 |- |Raptor |Itsumade |19 |187 |101 | |Wk | |Wk | |Rs |Wk | |23 |23 |20 |32 |29 |- |Snake |Naga |19 |206 |73 | | |Wk |Rs |Rs |Wk | |Wk |34 |22 |17 |26 |27 |- |Spirit |Poltergeist |19 |157 |132 | | | | | |Wk |Wk | |15 |23 |32 |25 |28 |- |Dragon |Patrimpas |20 |163 |137 | | |Wk |Rs | |Rs | |Wk |17 |22 |36 |29 |24 |- |Food |Chupacabra |21 |200 |107 | |Wk | | |Wk | | | |25 |25 |21 |35 |31 |- |Flight |Tangata Manu |22 |239 |90 | |Wk | | |Wk |Rs | |Wk |25 |37 |19 |36 |23 |- |Femme |Shikome |23 |247 |93 | |Rs |Wk | | | |Wk |Rs |26 |40 |22 |31 |27 |- |Yoma |Karasu Tengu |24 |220 |118 | |Wk |Rs | |Wk |Rs | | |28 |28 |24 |39 |35 |- |Brute |Momunofu |25 |286 |88 |Rs |Rs | | | |Wk | | |43 |27 |20 |29 |33 |} Ginza }}" style="text-align:center; width:650px" !width=9%|Race !Demon !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|Lvl !width=7%|HP !width=7%|MP !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|ST !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|DX !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|MA !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|AG !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|LU |- |Flight |Harpy |35 |293 |156 | |Wk | | |Wk |Rs | |Wk |38 |38 |32 |53 |47 |- |Nymph |Kikuri-Hime |36 |252 |239 | | | | |Wk |Nu | |Wk |27 |35 |58 |39 |43 |- |Vile |Mishaguji |37 |355 |134 | | | | |Nu |Wk |Wk |Nu |37 |63 |31 |44 |36 |- |Jirae |Titan |37 |387 |119 |Rs | | | | | | | |59 |37 |27 |39 |45 |- |Brute |Yomotsu Ikusa |37 |325 |164 | | | | | |Wk |Wk |Rs |37 |62 |31 |45 |39 |- |Yoma |Shiwanna |38 |329 |131 | |Rs |Wk |Nu | | | |Wk |44 |42 |47 |48 |43 |- |Jaki |Rakshasa |38 |355 |121 | |Rs | | | | |Wk | |59 |38 |28 |45 |50 |- |Genma |Tlaloc |39 |269 |224 | | |Wk |Rs |Nu |Wk | | |29 |37 |62 |41 |50 |- |Drake |Kingu |39 |320 |170 | |Wk |Wk | |Rs |Nu |Wk | |41 |41 |35 |58 |52 |- |Beast |Gryphon |40 |442 |126 | |Wk | | |Wk |Rs | | |61 |40 |29 |42 |51 |} Category:Megami Tensei II Locations Category:Shin Megami Tensei Locations Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Locations Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Locations Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Locations Category:Persona 5 Locations